earth_2541_partnersfandomcom-20200213-history
Cedric Onyx
Cedric Onyx is one of the secondary antagonists of Partners and host to Emnas. Background Nobody knows where Cedric came from. He didn't always live in Locksmouth, and he refuses to talk about his family or home life. More besides, it hardly comes up because Cedric is by his own design the ultimate bully. Carrying a distaste for society's cushy trappings and the way it makes ordinary people soft and complacent, Cedric's Modus Operandi is to create as much chaos and disorder as he can get away with. Most of the time, this comes out in the form of bullying, which the badger has studied intensively to make himself better at. Wedgies, stuffing others in their lockers and terrifying other students with threats are just the tip of the iceberg, and he has been known to hatch more and more complex schemes to shake the morale of the student body. Cedric is an anomaly amidst other problem children. While his therapy sessions, punitive assignments and even a few trips to the SensRep Therapy Module would have changed any other teenager's tone for the better, the badger's philosophy is deep-seated and heavily articulated, drawing from inspirations like Niccolo Machiavelli and Sun Tzu; essentially making any attempt to force him to "think about what he's done" ending in a lengthy diatribe. Being that anything more aggressive would have amounted to personality control, school officials could easily have been flummoxed for what to do about him. However, Natalie Grayswift and Carrie Oakenfield are well-known for foiling Cedric's schemes, uncovering his plots and responding to his physical threats with brawling. Though the school frowns both upon Cedric's bullying and Nat & Cat's vigilante justice, it was observed that this created a strange, but sustainable balance and that other students were rarely more than inconvenienced. Cedric has recruited many maladjusted kids to be his entourage into trouble over the years, but his longest and most recent partners in crime are Alliston Madriccie and Coul Sael, whom he regards as somewhat dumb but dependable. Volume 1 Cedric planned to finally defeat Natalie and her friends via a scheme to steal lunches and force them to throw the first punch. This was thwarted not by his physical defeat at their hands, but by the invasion of Locksmouth by the forces of Empress Osoth. After fleeing the scene, he, Alliston and Coul holed up with the parents of Natalie and Carrie in the Burger Dicatator. When Nat & Cat returned, conflict came to a boil and a fight broke out, at which point Cedric and company revealed their powers, then fled. Cedric got in contact with someone who knew where a secret, illegal cache of weapons from before the Great Disarming was held, pulling all of these together and arming emergency workers, creating the New Locksmouth Militia. His own use of inkling powers was excused by way of "nanomachines" as Emnas explained the nature of Osoth to his host. Realization dawned on Cedric as to why he'd been engaging in so many pointless battles. When Natalie came upon the refugee camp protected by the Militia in Park Circle, he explained this to her- but was soon overcome by Osoth's influence and attacked Nat & Cat once again. His identity as one of the Inked now blown, Gatemaker Parthal made herself known and attacked Echelon and her allies. Upon being defeated, she forced her way into Cedric's body, compromising his body and his faculties. Cedric spent most of the Locksmouth Incident being under various levels of influence and control by Parthal, but the fight was far from one-sided; Cedric and Emnas worked to exhaust the badger's body so as to starve Parthal of prana and make her unable to summon more monsters. When Erwin successfully created the SCIFI units, allowing inklings to become more subdued by their hosts, Cedric took refuge in Penceworth Estates. Natalie's gang, exhausted from several days of effort, reached him in a dream and asked him to plant more buoys to extend the range of the SCIFI. During an effort to do just that, he was attacked by an Osoth-dominated Lastik, at which point Parthal left his body and took hers. Now free of the influence of Parthal, Cedric mounted one last effort to try to destroy Empress Osoth by himself. Though his own efforts ended in failure, ultimately the defeat of Osoth was a success. Volume 2 Cedric spent much of the time proceeding the Locksmouth Incident soul-searching, trying to learn more from Emnas. Just how much of his own personality had been borrowed from the inkling's overwhelming emotion was too difficult to tell. However, it seems that whatever was learned was not enough to stop Cedric from wanting to blunt Natalie's progress. He set himself up as the populist foil to Echelon's presence as a keeper of order, giving out unhosted Greys to whoever would take them. The popularity of this move was undercut by Echelon opening Castle Blackwolf to Greys and sharing excess prana cultivated from various hosts inside of her group to them. It was at this point that Cedric put a plan in place to finally be rid of Natalie once and for all. He forced her via political pressure to remove SCIFI buoys in his neighborhood. He pressed her to open a network of publically accessible mirrors for inklings to use to transport through Locksmouth and other select areas. He recruited Sarissa and Khurl, former members of Authoritus, as well as Leihanne. He stirred up jealous sentiments among the Greys that hadn't been taken under Echelon's care. When the time was right, he sprung his plan, capturing Widget and assaulting Castle Blackwolf simultaneously. He framed Natalie for conspiring with the robots that had assaulted inked citizens, got Lorna arrested, framed Echelon as a secret posthumous agent of Osoth, and used the confusion to attempt to kill Natalie and Echelon together. He was thwarted, at first by Bo Briggs, then by other Locksmouth citizens who were confused and enraged he'd appointed himself executioner, and finally by Jacent, who attempted to negotiate peacefully for safe passage of his friends. When Cedric instead chose to attack him, Jacent disregarded his desire to eschew violence against post-splice humans and devastated Cedric's entire team. This was the breaking point for Alliston and Coul, who have since left the group to become free agents and try not to involve themselves in larger conflicts. Abilities Cedric is a scheming mastermind and makes it his business to know what makes others' hearts sieze up with fear. In addition to pyschological warfare, he has a regiment of dirty fighting techniques that he brings to the fore whenever a brawl breaks out. Category:Characters Category:Villains